


Valentine's surprise

by AnimeCub



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCub/pseuds/AnimeCub
Summary: A sweet one shot of Tko x Ko story for Valentine's day so enjoy everyone.
Relationships: K.O./Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Kudos: 21





	Valentine's surprise

Ko groans as he lean against the counter, feeling exhausted. Today is Valentine's day and that means love and romance but also chaos. Why chaos you ask? It's when the bodega get crowded and a bit hectic with people trying to get gifts for their significant other. Gifts like chocolate, flowers, teddy bears, jewelry or take them out on romantic dates; meanwhile he's here helping customers and trying not to get crush by them as the same time. 

The young hero sigh. Oh well, just few more minutes then he can go home. Thank cob, there's no more customers today cause he is tired. Taking out his phone, he began to scroll through before he noticed something. It seems he had a text message from someone and it was sent one minutes ago. Wondering who can it be, he open his text to see that it was from Tko.

[Hey Ko. How are things?]

Not wanting him to get worried, he began to reply back.

[Other than running around helping customers, and being tired.... uh pretty good.]  
[Aww was it too much?]

He chuckles a bit.

[No but it was a bit hectic since it's Valentine day.]  
[Oh yeah. People buying gifts or stuff for v-day.]  
[Oh that's remind me, thank you again for the pancakes. It was very delicious.]  
[You're welcome.]  
[By the way, got any plans today?]  
[Yeah staying home.]

Ko raises an eyebrow. 

[Wait what? Why?]  
[Because I don't feel like going anywhere.]

That is kind of disappointing. I mean he knows that Tko not a big fan of showing very big affection but he was hoping that maybe you know. 

[Oh.]  
[Something's wrong?]  
[No everything's fine.]  
[Are you sure?]

Ko stare at the phone for a bit, wondering if he should tell him or not. He bit his lips before typing.

[Yeah I'm sure]  
[Well if you say so. I'll see you when you get home.]  
[Okay. Love you Tko <3]  
[Love you too, Lil' Siren.]  
[Tko >/////<]  
[XD]

Ko blush red, putting his phone down "jerk." 

"Hey Ko." He looks up to see Mr. Gar, standing by the counter "how you doing kiddo?"

"A bit tired. You?" 

"I'm good." Ko then look up and down to see him before smiling.

"You look nice. Let me guess going out with Mom?" He smirks when Mr. Gar blush beet red.

"Uh well... I wanted to do something nice for her... on this special day and..."

"Hahaha. Well you two have fun okay?" Mr. Gar smiles.

"We will." He ruffle his head before leaving "see you on Monday, Ko."

"Okay."

"Oh I almost forgot. You can leave now and make sure you close the shop."

"Yes Dad." He wave him off as Mr. Gar leaves. Once he was gone, he grins before going to the backroom, getting his stuff and running out the store while picking up his phone. After checking out and closing the shop, he wave goodbye to the others before going to his car, unlocking it and stepping inside before closing the door "I'm coming home Tko." He said as he turn on the engine.

Once he made sure he had everything and that he had his seatbelt on, he began to drive to out of the bodega before waving goodbye to his mom and stepfather, and wishing them happy Valentine's day before driving to the direction of his house.  
___________________________________________________________

A groan of exhaustion was heard follow by door slamming as Ko enter the house "Tko... I'm home." He called out, putting his keys in the bowl "man today was crazy like you wouldn't believe." A chuckle was heard.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah like how two people almost over a giant teddy bear." He hear Tko whistle as he took off his boots "but I was able to stop it before it began." 

"Classic Ko."  
"Shut it."

Laughter was his response causing him pout "anyway can I ask you question, Scrub?" Ko hums, taking off his coat and hanging it up.

"Sure what is it?"  
"When I told I'm not doing anything today, you sound disappointed. Why is that?" Shoot! Ko curse under his breath, knowing he was caught. Oh well, might as well tell him.

He sighs "well you see... wait where are you?"

"In the kitchen. Now answer my question." The kitchen? Why would he be in there? Is he washing the dishes? Feeling curious, the young hero began his walk to the kitchen.

"Why you in there?"

"Answer my question first."

"Alright alright. I thought since... it's Valentine day.... and everyone is doing something special... I thought you want to go out."

"Like where?" He shrugs.

"I don't know like watch a movie or go eat at a restaurant or something." As he get closer, a delicious aroma went up his nose making his mouth watered.

"Nah don't feel like it."

"Then what do you feel like doing?"  
"Staying home."

Ko groan out in frustration "oh my cob, Tko. You're really insufferable. Why kind of person stay home and do nothing especially on... Valentine's... day." As he got to the kitchen, his eyes widen in shock. 

There at the table is Tko, grinning in the dim lit kitchen. The table is covered in white cloth, red bouquets of flowers sat at the center. On the table are scented candle and two plates of steak with lemon mashed potatoes and peas along with fish on the side. Ko's jaw drops before he look up at Tko "did you made this?" The edge lord nodded "so this is your plan?" Another nod "and you didn't tell me." He chuckles.

"Happy Valentine's day." He watch his face went from shock to happiness to love and affection.

"Baby." He open his arms wide and hug his beloved when he got close. They share a kiss before pulling back "I love you, Tko."

"I love you too, Angel. Now let's eat before our food get cold." Ko nod before they sat down and began to eat, laughing and talking away. After finishing eating and washing the dishes and blowing out the candles. They went upstairs and watched tv. Ko snuggle up Tko, laying his head on his chest. Suddenly, his chin was lifted up causing him to switch his focus on Tko who smile softly. They stare at each other's eyes then slowly lean close, ignoring everything around them. Before they kiss, three little words was whisper "Happy Valentine's day." They share a wonderful and passionate kiss, labeling this night as the best Valentine's day ever.


End file.
